Conventionally, a sound signal processing method has been proposed for enhancing the sense of presence in reproducing music (see Patent Document 1, for example).
In a technology recited in Patent Document 1, a reverberation component is generated artificially and added to increase the proportion of reverberation sound. With this technology, it is possible to enhance the sense of presence by adding reverberation feeling as if heard in a hall, for example, in some music contents.